


Day 5: Role Reversal

by VoidGhost



Series: Peapod McHanzo Week 2k19 [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Kinda, M/M, Peapod McHanzo Week, Role Reversal, dragons help out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 14:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidGhost/pseuds/VoidGhost
Summary: Talon rigged Hanzo's sniper perch with explosives and caused him to lose his bow and break his arm. McCree finds him, and the dragons help to protect them both.





	Day 5: Role Reversal

**Author's Note:**

> Not quiiite role reversal but I felt it was fitting enough. I always loved the idea of the dragons helping out others who hanzo trusted!   
> Hope you enjoyed!

Hanzo swore as he sat up, biting his lip in pain. He was partially buried under rubble and half his body felt paralyzed. He did nothing but breathe for a few, painful moments, until he felt he could move again. 

Pushing rubble aside, he propped himself up on a shaking arm. He made an attempt to crawl, but collapsed when his right arm gave out, wrenching a gasp from his chest as he struggled to swallow back the wave of pain. As he waited again for the pain to subside, he realized that the ringing in his ears subsided, and his comm was still miraculously in place. Someone was yelling for him.

“ _ Hanzo! Talk to me! _ ” 

McCree sounded panicked. Hanzo almost felt bad for worrying him, but it wasn’t his fault that Talon rigged his perch with explosives. 

Someone was expecting him or another Overwatch member to use the top of the building as a lookout or sniper perch. It was unfortunate that he just so happened to climb up there, bow in hand, and hadn’t noticed the rigged dynamite until he heard the warning beep. He just tried to jump down when the explosives triggered, and rubble buried him alive. 

And broke his arm, apparently. His right arm was bent at an odd angle and bent unnaturally, so much so that Hanzo had to avert his eyes or face nausea. Swallowing down bile, he spoke into his earpiece. 

“I am alive,” He rasped, and coughed. He felt his back for his bow and found his sheath of arrows, only two remaining. His bow was nowhere to be found, but with his arm the way it was, there was no way he could use it anyhow. 

“ _ Where are you? _ ” 

Hanzo sat up fully, propped on his good arm, and looked around. Mildly disoriented, he directed that he was at the base of his perch in rough shape. 

“ _ I’m coming, stay put _ .” 

Not like he was going anywhere. Hanzo dragged himself to a wall and propped himself against it. After scanning the area for any Talon agents, he closed his eyes and tried to regain some sense of himself. 

He woke up to McCree gently shaking his shoulder, a hand cupped to one side of Hanzo’s face. McCree’s thumb gently stroked over his cheek, and he just caught himself from nuzzling into the warm palm. 

“Now just look at me, hon,” McCree said, soothingly. Hanzo had no issue with the instructions. “Angie can help you but we gotta get you outta here first. We’re in Talon territory right now and they’ll be on us any second.” 

McCree knelt down and looped an arm under Hanzo’s good arm before helping him stand. Hanzo’s legs were shaky to begin with, but after a few steps in the right direction, he felt feeling return to them. 

They were ducking down a back alley when they found themselves hitting a dead end. A brick wall, possibly another building, stood in their way. McCree swore and let Hanzo rest against the wall as he sent demands through the comms. Hanzo tried to pay attention but he was sore and in pain and being thrown off the top of a building tossed his head around too much to focus.

“Fuck,” McCree said, vehemently, and drew Hanzo back to the present. “Okay, okay, Han? They’re boarding the Orca, but they’ll bring it ‘round to pick us up. We just gotta sit tight ‘till then, alright?” 

“McCree,” Hanzo interrupted, his good arm clenching his other bicep, just above the break. “You sound more frightened than I am, and I fell off a building.” 

That shut up McCree’s nervous babbling, but Hanzo was reminded that he still had his comm in at that moment when he heard a chuckle over the channels that he was sure was Genji. 

“Pardon me for being a lil’ worried.” McCree crossed his arms almost in shame, and Hanzo found his pout funny. 

“You are not a ‘little’ worried.” Hanzo wasn’t sure where this kind of sass was coming from, but he supposed he went a little delusional after the explosion, and he had every right to be. 

“‘Course I am, Han, I’m always--” McCree had started to say something Hanzo felt was probably important, but their attention was captured further up the alleyway when voices started to approach. 

“Shit,” McCree said, voice lowered, and lifted a hand to his comm again. “We mighta been found.” 

“ _ Hang tight luvs, we’re almost there. Any way you can stall? _ ” Lena’s voice came over the comms. 

McCree checked his Peacekeeper and muttered another curse. “I got one bullet and my spares are back at the Orca.” 

Hanzo could do no more than slide down the wall to sit on the ground. His head had become light and he knew that eventually, his body will give up on consciousness entirely. Despite it, the skin on his left arm burned with energy that was not his. 

He reached his good hand out blindly until it gripped the edge of McCree’s serape. McCree sighed and knelt beside him. 

“Any ideas, dynamite?” McCree teased, but there was little mirth in his tone. 

“They’ll help you,” Hanzo said, vaguely, ignoring the fitting nickname. 

“Who?”

In response, the tattoo along his arm came alive. The dragons were barely contained underneath it, and McCree let out a soft ‘oh’ in realization. 

“Just shoot and they’ll follow,” Hanzo instructed simply. 

By now, the approaching Talon agents have spotted them. They approached with demands to surrender and weapons at the ready. McCree let out a sigh, turning to face the agents and raised Peacekeeper, placing trust into Hanzo’s hands. 

Or more accurately, in his dragons. 

As McCree fired, Hanzo felt the dragons leave him. They rushed out from his tattoo and past McCree, who stood stunned at the sudden electricity in the air. They would not harm him, but it was still an overwhelming feeling to be in the middle of their storm. Hanzo felt it every time he summoned the dragons. 

They rushed into the crowd of Talon agents with no mercy, a whirlwind of blue spirit energy unable to be comprehended in this world. As it disappeared down the alleyway, Hanzo felt his last remaining energy disappear with it. 

McCree crouched in front of him and seemed to understand. “You can rest, darlin’, we’re safe now. The Orca should be comin’ anytime.” 

Right on cue, they felt the wind pick up as the large mammoth of a ship floated above them. McCree made a motion to stand and Hanzo tightened his grip on his serape, realizing he had never let it go. 

“Don’t leave.” He was bordering on consciousness, and he would later deny ever saying these words, or make an excuse about the pain causing delusions. At the moment, however, McCree only knelt back on the ground, gripped Hanzo’s hand tight, and pressed a kiss to his knuckles. 

“I ain’t goin’ anywhere, sweetheart.” 

As the Orca descended, Hanzo fell into darkness, trusting the hands he was left in. 

**Author's Note:**

> Do you enjoy my work and want to support a fic writer?  
> [Buy me a coffee!](%E2%80%9Cko-fi.com/voidghost%E2%80%9D)


End file.
